Mi Vida Perfecta
by FlorUchiha
Summary: Ella tenía una vida perfecta , Pero a veces lo que no se busca se encuentra igual , Vegeta se apodera de la tierra y secuestra a Bulma que pasara ? Porque justo a ella ? ... Vegeta&bulma y un poco de Goku&Milk (o Chichi como quieran decirle)
1. chapter 1

Mi **vida era perfecta**

"Porque ? Porque me hicieron esto ?"decia muy triste Bulma acostada "Necesito ver a mi mamá mi papá mi familia saber cómo están decirles y que estoy bien , ver a yamcha los extrañaba tanto " temblando se levanto de la cama tratando de no despertar al hombre que tenía al lado , quería poder tener 5 minutos fuera del infierno .

"Que les hice yo? Porque mi padre tuvo que romper ese trato?, Ya no tengo motivo para vivir sin lo que amo , pero si escapo yo sé que van a matar a mi familia y no me lo perdonaría jamás "- ya levantada , fue al baño y se miró al espejo .

"Maldigo el dia que estos monos sin cerebro aterrizaron en la tierra y lo dominaron "sollozando" Yo era una chica con proyectos , supongo que como cualquier mujer , quería conocer al amor de mi vida que ya lo había conocido , casarme y tener hijos , pero la persona más dulce que había conocido no sabe de mi ni yo de el y bueno esa era mi vida hasta ese día" pensaba con los ojos llorosos hasta que escucho ruido en la habitación ...

\--FLASHBACK--

Mi nombre es Bulma Brief tenía 16 años y como toda chica de mi edad iba al colegio , pero con lo genia que era para mi era pan comido , estoy ,bueno estaba de novia y vivia en la corporación cápsula mi familia era super conocida porque hacíamos que las máquinas sean el nuevo futuro , mi vida era perfecta , la familia perfecta , el novio perfecto y yo era perfecta hasta ese día ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

Estaba llegando a mi casa después de un día de estudio , eran las 9 de la noche y al llegar a su casa la tierra empezó a temblar supuso que eran los malditos saiyajins desde que habían llegado hace unos meses hacían desastre , pero mi papá pudo hacer una tregua con el rey , a cambio de la seguridad de su ciudad a cambio de tecnología avanzada , osea mi padre trabajaba para ellos les hacía robots etcétera.

-No se cansan los malditos monos de hacer desastres?- gritando irritada

-Pero ya sabes que no se le puede hacer nada por nuestra seguridad -entrando su padre

-Pero el trato era que no destrocen la ciudad -

-Ellos hacen lo que quieran pero el trato más que nada era que no nos hagan nada a nosotros , pero ya ideé un plan para que mueran y podamos vivir en paz-causando la atención de todos los presentes -estoy creando unos robots como los que les doy pero que sean más letales y les cause un gran daño y mueran o se vayan de aca -

-una bomba ? son muy fuertes padre , y si no funciona que les dirás ?-

-Que fue un accidente jaja- suspirando- si hija espero que funcione hace un par de meses que los estos creando y ya para mañana están -

Ya habian pasado dos días después de que les entregamos los robots , ese día yo volvía de estudiar , estaba con mis amigas , siempre hacíamos la misma rutina , primero dejábamos en la casa a Emily , después a Marron y a Erica , y a lo último mi mejor amiga Rose (se pronuncia Rous) que siempre me quedaba en su casa , pero ese día se me había pasado el tiempo y me fui a mi casa a las 12 de la noche .

Faltaban 5 cuadras para llegar a mi casa , nose porque no me había llevado el auto , pasaban muchos saiyajin volando , pero a estas alturas ya era algo normal eso , llegué a la esquina y me detuve en el semáforo a pesar de ser muy de noche había muchos autos , pero de pronto deje de pensar en eso ya que una mano me tapo la boca con somnífero y perdí mis fuerzas y sentí que me elevaron y ya no me acuerdo nada .

Cuando desperté en una cama , pero no había nadie y me pare mareada y intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada , y escuché unos pasos viniendo hacia acá ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

CHAAAN CHAAAN CHAAAAAAN ...

..MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA •.•

Necesito inspiración jaja

veamos que sale en el segundo capítulo ...


	2. Capitulo 2

**Mi vida Perfecta**

Cuando desperté en una cama , pero no había nadie y me pare mareada y intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada , y escuché unos pasos viniendo hacia acá ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

Me quise esconder pero mis pies todavía estaban torpes por el mareo del maldito somnífero , y me caí al piso y entraron 3 hombres a la habitación. Me quedé mirándolos un hombre era alto y grande , el otro era de estatura media y el último era de estatura normal y traían una chica con ellos , la empujaron hacia la cama y le dejaron ropa , no mucha . Pero me quedé helada cuando me miraron a mi , y el más alto camino hacia mí y me levanto de una forma brusca .

-A pesar de ser una traicionera eres demasiado linda niña - riéndose sádicamente - lástima que no vas a durar , y menos conmigo - lo último lo dijo en susurro cerca de su oreja - cuantos años tienes?-

-...- Bulma abrió la boca para responder pero el miedo se apoderó de ella y no la dejo hablar

-te comió la lengua el gato dulzura -apretandola fuerte del brazo- .. mmmhh.. no me vas a decir ?-

-dieci...s-seis- temblando , y el saiyajin la soltó de golpe y cayó al piso sentada .

-buena chica - sonriendo - como ya se tu nombre mi nombre es Broly y es un gusto que me conocieras - dijo Broly muy engreído -

Los saiyajin se fueron dejándola sola con la chica , y Bulma se acercó a la chica o mujer no sabía si era una niña como ella o una mujer mayor todavía , pero cuando se puso a su lado , no pudo evitar mirar el gran moretón que tenía en el cuello como si la hubiesen ahorcado muy fuerte , como tenía la ropa rota le vio algunos moretones no muy grandes en el brazo , piernas y tenía un golpe que no era tan morado pero un poco se notaba en su mejilla derecha .

-hola soy Bulma - y esperando que le conteste pero nunca llegó la respuesta - conmigo podes tomar confianza -

la chica la miro - Uuh... discúlpame es que vengo muy asustada este día y me quedé atónita , soy marron -con voz entrecortada

-y que te paso ? bah.. si se puede saber -

-me gustaría hablar de otra cosa , si ? -

-si claro , discúlpame , cuantos años tienes marron?-

ya sentadas en la cama más tranquilas -19 y vos ?-

-16 hace poco los cumplí , y que haces en este lugar ?-

-uuuh sos muy chiquita , mis padres me cambiaron-haciendo una pausa , se le pusieron los ojos llorosos- porque le debían mucha plata a los saiyajin de cosas que nunca les pago y en el momento de pagar no tenían la suficiente y me dieron a mi y a mi hermana menor de 15 años que nose donde está hace 3 días no la veo - llorando

-y llegaste con ella?- triste dijo Bulma

-si pero al llegar nos separaron , lo único que espero es que esté bien y no le hallan hecho ninguna atrocidad como a mi -

Bulma la abrazo - quedate tranquila la vamos a encontrar ,como se llama? -

-Mei , es rubia y es chiquita tiene cara de nena -

-bueno , y si , si es una nena, vas a ver que la vamos a encontrar -esperanzado a su compañera - pero lo único que quiero saber es quien te hizo esto ? -señalando a su cuello

\- cuando me separaron de mi hermana , me llevaron a bañarme , y apenas terminé, me dieron ropa y me mandaron con un saiyajin que el - cerrando los ojos y llorando por el recuerdo - me violó , pero ese no fue el que me hizo esto el apenas me hizo los de los brazos , pero después al otro día me llevaron a una habitación que habían tres saiyajin y uno me dijo que me sentara arriba de él , y yo no quería yo lo único que quería era salir , y como vio que no quería me agarró del cuello pero dejándome sin respirar en un segundo al otro , y le dijo al otro , que me saque la ropa y al otro le dijo que se vaya preparando yo sabía que la iba a pasar mal , pero la verdad en ese momento - llorando abrazándola a Bulma - me quería morir , estube con ellos toda la noche y cada cosa que no hacía o tardaba en hacer me agarraban fuerte del cuello y me violaban los tres -

Todo eso dejo sin habla a Bulma

\- como te pidieron hacer eso , que malditos monos , cómo hacerle eso a una chica indefensa -

\- eso es lo peor que se lo pueden hacer al cualquiera , pero Bulma ojalá que no te toque vivir eso -

Eso la dejo en shock - n..necesitamos salir de acá , necesitamos encontrar a tu hermana y salir -

-y a donde ? si salimos ellos nos van a encontrar la tierra es suya , y vos qué haces acá ?-

-la verdad es que no lose , pero me imagino que es porque mi padre es el que hace las máquinas a los malditos monos y como el podía hacer que entren cosas al palacio como les dicen los saiyajin a esto , quiso hacerlo explotar poniendo una bomba en una cápsula para ellos pero parece que no explotó nada , salió todo mal y estoy pagando por eso , bueno eso es lo que supongo yo , pero no veo otra respuesta -

En ese momento escucharon pasos hacia la habitación , y entró una mujer morocha , no parecía saiyajin

-Bulma necesito que te prepares -

-que ? -asustada- a donde me van a llevar ?-

\- no te asustes solo bañate y cambiate por favor si no va a ser peor - le dejo ropa arriba de la cama

-por favor no quiero que me lleven con un saiyajin -bulma suplicándole a la mujer

-es que yo no puedo hacer nada , querida , por favor tranquilizate si no va a ser peor - tranquilizando a Bulma

-por lo menos decime tu nombre -

\- mi nombre es chichi o Milk como prefieras -

\- y sos humana ? - Milk asintió - y sos como una secretaria de ellos? -

-No, es que si no venía yo venía una mujer que ella te iba a meter a la fuerza a la ducha y te iba a cambiar a la fuerza también , y como me dijeron que te habían traído ayer y eras muy chica , me dio pena nose si hice mal -

-no , gracias enserio , pero entonces no trabajas para ellos ?-

\- digamos que trabajar no , yo vivo acá con mi marido -

-Marido ?- preguntaron marron y Bulma a la misma vez ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

Bueeeenoooo, espero que les halla gustado el capítulo porque a mi si , medio dramática pero vamos a ver cómo sigue ...

Gracias por los comentarios , cada vez que pueda voy a subir capítulos ...

Saludos .


	3. Capitulo 3

**Mi Vida Perfecta**

\- digamos que trabajar no , yo vivo acá con mi marido -

\- Marido ?- preguntaron marron y Bulma a la misma vez ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

-Marido dijiste ?Como te dejaron entrar con tu marido ?-y y cuando Milk iba a contestar Bulma hablaba y no la dejaba y hablar a la potencia o Milk -No me digas que es un..?- pregunto Bulma muy sorprendida

-Ayyyy chica como hablas jeje déjame hablar si ? , mi marido es Kakarotto de la sección 2 ...-

-Que es eso de la sección ?-

-Es por los niveles de los saiyajins , los que tienen más poder están en la sección 1 y los reyes y príncipes están en la sección principal , serian como distintos pisos algo así -

-Entonces El me puede ayudar a encontrar a mi hermana Mei por favor es una nena y no la veo hace 3 días y me preocupo mucho por favor -

-Es que él no está ahora, está de viaje peleando , y quizás no quiera ayudar , los saiyajins no son muy buenos Pe..-

-Entonces porque estás con el ?-

-Porque me enamore de el , y el conmigo es un amor , pero con los demás es demasiado frío para mi gusto , eso me entristece un poco -

-Pero vos quizás lo puedas convencer Por favor te lo pido -

-Voy a intentar pero no lo creo Perdón , Bulma por favor hacé lo que te dije antes de que sea más tarde - y se fue Milk

-Tenemos que salir de acá -

-cuando esté lista y me lleven voy a tratar de huir -

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

-Kakarotto ya estamos llegando a el planeta, hoy conquistamos 8 planetas y tuvimos 44.068 muertos -

-Buen promedio Raditz , y mil veces te dije que el que seas mi hermano no quita que sea tu capitán así que la próxima vez quiero que me digas jefe está claro ?-

ooooo-Llegando Al Planeta Vegita -ooooooo

La tripulación estaba bajando todo de la nave

-Llegasteeee-decia Milk abrazándolo y Kakarotto muy ruborizado viendo como los veían los demás

-Aaay Milk ya te dije que no me gustan estas cosas de abrazar y eso - poniendo cara de enojado pero por adentro ella sabía que a el si le gustaba que lo abrace

-Mmmhh bueno si vos lo decís , necesito hablar con vos -

-Ufff qué cagada te mandaste ahora ? -

-Eyyy no me porto tan mal , necesito un favor para una nueva amiga y es muy importante -

-amiga ? que favor ? -

\- sisi , necesito averiguar dónde está su hermana -

-Noo , y ya sabías que te iba a decir eso -

-Pero es muy importante porque le puede pasar cualquier cosa ,es una nena por favor Goku -

-No me digas así en frente de todos -

-Kakarotto qué sorpresa es tu mujer hmm-

-Principe Vegeta - haciendo una reverencia , pero Milk no la hizo y se fue ,eso le molestó a Vegeta , entonces Goku hablo para salvarla .

-Señooor que raro usted por la sección 2 -

-Si necesito que antes de un mes ya tengas conquistados por lo menos 100 planetas ,pero si seguís así vas a llegar muy pronto , y también necesitaba ver cómo se está organizando esto porque si no no me entero de nada o me entero cualquier cosa -

-Si señor vamos a seguir así -

ooooooooo Con Bulma oooooooo

Bulma ya estaba lista , la ropa no le gustaba para nada , era ajustada y media transparente , y la hacía parecer una ...

-Una Puta Parezco - mirandose tristemente al espejo

-No te preocupes Bulma , vamos a salir -

Se escucha un TOK-TOK-TOK y entra Milk

-Bulma te están esperando -

-Milk sabes si hay guardias por este pasillo -

-No por acá no , porque son todas mujeres vienen si se los llama nada más , ... Porque ? Te querés escapar ?-

-Por favor no digas nada , no aguanto más estar acá -

\- Está bien , escúchame vamos a ir hasta el cuarto y si llegas a la puerta que salís de dónde están las mujeres , osea vas a entrar en donde están los hombres y todo eso de entrenamiento , si te agarra un guardia le dices que sos Milk ellos me conocen por nombre no se van a acordar pero apresurate tenes que llegar a la sección 3 que está su hermana -

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Llegando a la puerta que le había mencionado Milk la abrió y había un hombre más alto que ella que era un guardia supuso ella y le pidió su nombre -

-Ni Nombre es Milk -

Tuvo la mala suerte de que cerca de ellos estaba Goku y la escuchó

-Perdon , quien sos vos ? - pregunto Goku

-Milk , porque ? hay algún problema ? -

-Si hay un problema que Milk es mi mujer y vos sos una impostora - la agarró del brazo

\- Escúchame por favor No soy Milk la conosco me hice como una amiga de ella , por favor escúchame -

-Lo lamento ,pero ella no te puede ayudar la vas a meter en un lío tremendo - y Goku ordenó que se la lleven al rey .

En el camino entre tantos gritos Bulma se hizo la que se desmallo entonces el guardia la dejo en el piso para reanimarla y Bulma salió corriendo , y se tropezó con alguien ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

CHAAAN CHAAAN CHAAAN

Buenooo Perdón por Hacerlos Esperar , Espero que les guste a mi me gusto mucho ...

Saludosss


	4. Capitulo 4

**Mi vida** **perfecta**

En el camino entre tantos gritos Bulma se hizo la que se desmallo entonces el guardia la dejo en el piso para reanimarla y Bulma salió corriendo , y se tropezó con alguien ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

Auuch - dijo Bulma ya en el suelo

-Mira por donde caminas pulga - dijo Nappa la mano derecha de Vegeta

-Como me dijiste estupido ?- Bulma levantándose ya que sabía perfectamente que no la iba a ayudar

-Que Dijiste ?- Nappa la agarró del cuello y la puso contra la pared -me voy a encargar de que sufras mucho pulga asquerosa - y lo último lo dijo en susurro cerca de su oído y pasando su lengua por su mejilla

-Idiota soltame - queriendose zafar

-adonde ibas pulga ? A vos te llamo el principe , parece que nosotros hablamos muy bien de vos - con una risa malvada .

-Pero yo no quiero ir con Nadieeee me quiero ir de ... - se calló al sentir la mano presionar en su cuello

-callate hablas mucho y haces poco , te voy a llevar al principe si lo haces esperar va a ser peor -

oooooooo--En el Camino-- ooooooooo

-que le dijeron de mi ? - mirándolo y esperando una respuesta pero nunca llegó , lo único que hizo Nappa es sonreír y Bulma se empezo a imaginar lo peor

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la sección principal -te van a sacar las ganas de gritar e insultar-hmhm - riéndose , bulma sintió lo peor

Cuando entro Bulma no vio a nadie pero se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, hasta que vio a una persona o en este caso "saiyajin" ir hacia ella

-No me esperaba eso del idiota de tu padre , que idiota al pensar que nos iba a matar -

-N..No no fue así , seguramente hay un error - sabía que su padre los quizo matar y ella también era parte de eso

-Callate no te dije que hablaras - grito Vegeta pegándole una cachetada a Bulma , pero se mantuvo de no pegarle tan fuerte , sabía que era muy débil

Él dio vueltas alrededor de ella para ver si habían dicho la verdad sobre ella Nappa y Broly .

Camino hasta el trono y se sentó - Así que no me mintieron hmm - mirándola - Mañana empezas a trabajar para mi y no quiero que hables , vas a tu cuarto y le decís a tu servidora que te lleve con Nappa el va a saber que hacer -

\- No , con Nappa por fa... - no supo cómo llego tan rápido el rey a su lado si estaba a un par de metros de ella . Entonces ya sabía que me tenía que acostumbrar a callarme

-te dije que te callaras - Le pego una cachetada , pero sus cachetadas para Bulma eran piñas porque aunque no le pego fuerte ella era muy débil ...

-Ahora andate y mañana te quiero acá -

-Señor d..- no estaba acostumbrada a hablar a así ella nunca le tuvo que hablar a nadie así pero está era la excepción si no quería morir - disculpe , mañana voy a estar acá , con permiso me retiro - y se fue .

Viendo hacia el lugar que se fue "la mujer" -hmm esto va a ser interesante - con su tipica sonrisa diabolica

Cuando llegó a su cuarto , estaba Marron muy herida tirada en la cama .

-Eyy marron que te paso? -

-Yo s..so-lo Quer..ia a mi her..ma..na - llorando marron

-Pero te hubiese ayudado tonta - abrazándola , y esperando a que Milk estuviera con ellas

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

Milk estaba llevando a su habitación la comida y cuando la dejo llego Goku

-Hola amoor - abrazándolo

-Quiero comer - sacándola , parecía que estaba de mal humor

Milk a Goku no le tenía miedo pero a veces no lo reconocía - Bueno voy a poner la mesa - dijo Milk desanimada

Ya en la mesa

\- y Como te fue hoy ?? - y no le respondió - Perdiste con alguien - y nada tampoco , ya sabía que no le iba a contestar nada , así que cuando terminaron de comer Milk lavo los platos y Goku se fue a duchar y a acostar

Milk abrió la puerta silenciosamente después de limpiar todo , y se acostó , habían pasado 30 minutos y no podía dormir , " que será lo que le pasa ? " pensaba Milk , entonces lo abrazó por la espalda así podría dormir y Goku la corrio

-Hoo - resopló Milk se dio media vuelta y intento dormir y no pasaron ni 10 minutos y sintió un cuerpo atrás del suyo y unas manos alrededor de su cintura ..

-no vas a poder dormir si no - y Milk se quedó dormida con una sonrisa , su Goku puede estar enojado pero no tenía dudas que la amaba apesar de ser frio .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

Ya había pasado la mañana y Bulma no le había dicho a Milk que tenía que ir al sector principal

En eso tocaron la puerta y Bulma con nervios atendió - la señorita Bulma? -

-S..si yo , necesita algo? -

-la señora Milk está ? - y vino Milk a ver que necesitaba de ella

-Señora la busca el señor Kakarotto y a la señorita Bulma también -

\- Pero qué pasó ? hoy no me dijo nada -

Bulma rezando por qué no sea lo que ella pensaba , estaba haciendo lo posible para que no la lleven ..

\- yo me siento mal Milk vos podes ir a ver por favor -

\- si Bulma ya vengo - y se fue Milk dejando a Bulma y marron solas

-Sera por eso ?-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

Cuando milk llego estaba Goku muy enojado sentado apenas la vio se levanto del sillon

-necesitabas algo ? - dijo Milk hablándole a Goku

-Me enteré que estás cubriendo a una esclava -

\- Ehh ? a quien ? -

-Tu supuesta amiga , el príncipe la pidió para hoy y vos se la tenías que llevar -

"Bulma no me dijo nada pero por algo debe ser " -No yo no quería que vaya -

-Vos sos idiota ? no te podes negar a Vegeta - gritándole

\- A mi no me digas idiota acá el único idiota sos vos , es mi amiga y no la voy a dejar -

Los miraban todos y estaban murmurando como le podía hablar así al capitán - Milk anda a llevarla con el Príncipe es una orden -

\- Vos a mi no me das órdenes , te pensas que sos mejor por ser el amigo del futuro rey pero no podes tratar a todos como Basu...-

Goku le dio una cachetada pero no tan fuerte como la de Vegeta - Anda a hacer lo que te dije - ahora sí estaba enojado

Milk nunca lo vio así , parece que había discutido con Vegeta , ella lo miró con enojo y se fue , Bulma la había metido en un lío , pero ya no se podía negar más

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

Bueeeenoooo no sé si les habrá gustado de mi parte me gustó mucho ...

Perdón por no actualizar antes no tenía tiempo

Saludosss


	5. Capitulo 5

**Mi vida Perfecta**

Había estado esperando para que Milk volviera y le dijera que no era nada

Entro Milk al cuarto ni siquiera miro a las chicas y fue hasta las cosas de Bulma

-Paso algo Milk ?- noto algo raro - estas llorando ?-

-Bulma me hubieses dicho lo que pasaba y se podía hacer evitado - dijo Milk con enojo

-Perdoname Milk no quería esto , quien te hizo llorar el príncipe ? - verla asi le daba culpa

-No , y ya no importa lo único que importa es que Vegeta te quiere ahora en su habitacion , yo ahora no puedo ayudarte bulma - seleccionando ropa poniendolas en la valija

-Noo no voy a ir con ese idiota - le saco las ropas de sus manos

-Bulma no tenés opción y te vas a tener que ir acostumbrando a referirte bien a el -

-si la tengo y es que no voy a ir , me escondere por algún lado nose pero no voy a ir , y no , el tampoco se re..-

-Bulma es el principe , y por lo tanto le debes respeto - se le notaba el nerviosismo en su voz

-Pero me tienen secuestrada aca , alguien tiene que hacer algo -

-Bulma esto ya no es un secuestro , y si tus padres lo supieran no podrian hacer nada , perdon por hablar asi pero es la verdad - al fin le pudo sacar la ropa y cerrar la valija a decir verdad no tenia mucha ropa

-Pero que estas diciendo milk ? mis padres me van a sacar d...-

-Eso espero Bulma - agarro la valija y se la llevo cerrando la puerta un poco fuerte

-que le pasa ?-

-No será mejor que vayas ? quizas puedas hablar con el - pregunto marron

-Noo vas a ver que en unos días el príncipe se va a olvidar -

Habia pasado media hora

-Bulma ya estas lista ?- preguntaba milk detras de la puerta

-No voy a ir , ni con vos ni con nadie deciselo al principito si queres -

-Bueno conste que yo te vine a buscar - y se fue nuevamente

 **A la Noche**

Bulma estaba durmiendo tranquila y alguien entra a su habitación el podia escuchar su suave respiracion , la miro un segundo y susurro "lo que te espera pulga" al segundo despues la agarro del cuello sin delicadeza

-Aaaggg- maron por su queja se desperto pero lo unico que pudo hacer es mirar

-Vos quien te creíste pulga ? A el principe nadie se le niega - sin delicadeza pero sin hacer tanta fuerza tambien , se la llevo dejando a maron asustada .

La habitacion principal

Nappa entrando en la habitación la tenia agarrado del cuello todavía

-Aca está señor - empujando a Bulma y ella cayó al piso

-Bien... Largo -vegeta ni siquiera se dio la vuelta , pero ya sabia que seguro estaba llorando .

-Hmpp llorando ya ? ja - viendo que Bulma ni se movía - acostate que ya es tarde - y Bulma levanto la vista y busco la cama

-No- cuando levanto la mirada se asusto por la mirada del principe - P..pero so..lo hay una c.ama - hablando despacito

-Si que te creias? ahora no te quiero escuchar más y acostate - Vegeta se fue al baño mientras Bulma se acostaba era mas comoda que la de ella

Estaba por dormirse y sintió a alguien atrás suyo y se dio vuelta y lo miro y estaba solo en bóxer

-Hmmp te gusta lo que ves ? - Bulma se puso roja y siguio su camino a dormir

Ya eran las 3:40 de la mañana y no se podía dormir hacía mucho frío , y Vegeta estaba dormido penso en ponerse a su lado por su calor y asi lo hizo .

Vegeta sintió como se movio hasta su lado , y espero a sentir su respiracion mas tranquila para darse la vuelta y verla dormir , había dormido con un pijama

Y pensó "Se vería mejor sin toda esa ropa" y se la quizo sacar y Bulma despertó , no supo porque pero solo al tocarla se exito demasiado.

Bulma se desperto asustada - que ?? No me toques -

-Shhh te ves mejor callada - le agarro las manos apenas ejercia fuerza y se puso sobre ella

-Noo ... que vas a hacer ... para por favor - vegeta no le hizo caso y le empezo a tocar su pecho , bulma tuvo que hacer una fuerza sobre humana para no gemir , se sentia rara era su primera vez , pero al sentir cuando el le razgo el pijama sabia que el solo follaba y ella no queria que su primera vez fuera asi

-E..es mi p.. primera vez por favor ... ya se que lo vas a hacer pero solo-

-Callate - a decir verdad le sorprendio que fuera virgen , ella era hermosa le sorprendió bastante obvio no lo dejo ver , pero ya no la queria escuchar mas ... la acaricio hasta llegar a su pelvis y sintio como ella se tenso abajo suyo y eso le agrado entonces empezo a acariciar mas alli.

-Mmhh Ve..geta -

-Principe Vegeta - un poco molesto no le gustaba que lo llamen sin su titulo , y de tanto balanceo le dio calor y se saco el boxer , al sentir una mirada en el la miro y la vio demasiado roja (ruborizada) viendolo a el bue TODO Él.

Vegeta se puso arriba de ella y puso su miembro en su entrada

Bulma no podia mas queria mas placer pero a la misma vez queria que todo acabara , se sentia confundida , hasta que sintio que el entro solo un poco -Hmmm- parecia que jugaba con ella , vegeta hacia unos balanceos chiquitos

-Veo que te gusta esto - viendo su cara roja -Hmm espero que esto te guste mas - y la penetró una sola vez que para ella fue muy doloroso .

-aaaaaah Idiotaaa...dueleee-

-La ultima vez que me dices idiota - y por su insolencia la penetraba mas fuerte .

-P..porr favvoor pare , pperrdoon , principe perdonn- el sonrio logrando su objetivo y hizo mas lentas sus penetraciones

Bulma no dijo mas nada , solo se le escapaban algunos gemidos hasta que vegeta solto su semilla y Bulma sintio una explosion de placer en su interior , su cuerpo reacciono y la sorprendio , **estaba besando a vegeta** y el estaba mas que sorprendido , pero despues de unos cinco segundos le respondió y queria mas...

Bulma no supo en que momento todo cambio , cambio de forzarla a

"hacerme el amor pfff que loca estas bulma el nunca haria eso ni conoce esas palabras " decia Bulma dandole la espalda al principe , apenas habian terminado de "hacerlo" y vegeta se fue al baño no sabia porque , y cuando volvio lo unico que hizo fue acostarse ni si quiera la miro .. o eso es lo que pensaba ella

 **Al otro dia**

Ella se levanto alegre no sabia porque pero estaba feliz , miro a su lado y no habia nadie "se habra ido a entrenar " penso ella levantandose "asi que este va a ser mi nuevo ... cuarto, nada mal " la habitacion era bastante grande

Vegeta estaba entrenando con Nappa , pero el principe ese dia estaba raro ese dia estaba distraido

-Principe ya le voy envocando dos , que le pasa ?-

-Hmm. nada que te importe - a decir verdad estaba preocupado por una sola cosa .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

En lo personal me gusto mucho .

Espero poder hacer rapido algunos massss ...

Disculpeeeen y espero que les guste


End file.
